News Media of Aels
Adjectival Advertiser One of the newspapers of Schiavolo. Published daily in the city of Adjective, it appears in a Grammarian and Baernian language version. Anicka Press, Killeshandra, Anicka, Barry Davis, ed. Official government publication, politics usually in line with current administration Atalantika News Daily The local paper for Augustinian's Aelian colony. Based in Siega, Atalantika, Aels. Balinderry Ledger, Balinderry, Anicka, Herbert George, ed. Libertarian publication Brnoan Times; The Centre right daily publication in Brno, the most popular broadsheet paper in Brno. Brnontoft Bugle; The Left wing daily newspaper, published in Brnontoft, Republic of Brno Carthaginian Gazette: One of the big three newspapers in Carthage. Typically runs tabloid style stories. Celestial Bulletin; The The primary newspaper of the Celestial Imperium, which spreads to all of its colonies (space colonies included). They are based in Nurnfurt, Augustinian Isles, Muhr and Exia Nova. Connorianoplian Inquirer, The One of the largest Connorianoplian daily papers based in Nelsonia, Connorianople; it is the print subsidiary of the larger Inquirer News Group. Center-Left primarily ConPol (Continuation of Politics) The paper which covers mostly political stories. Based in Wien, Augustinian Isles, Muhr and Exia Nova. Ehmet (Truth) Daily newspaper of the People's Socialist Party of Carthage and the ASRPT. Published in Sur City (ASRPT), Palermo, Carthage and elsewhere. El Fagr Arab language newspaper, published in Algiers. Entertainer, The The paper which focuses on entertainment and lifestyles. Makes stories in the normal or tabloid fashion. They are based in Argonneville, Augustinian Isles, Muhr. Gazeta Krakavia, La La Gazeta Krakavia is an official newspaper from the KRANFASP -Krakavian Fascist Party-, and due the current KRANFASP government, is the official newspaper from Krakavia. Rather polemic, and well know for their constant attacks against Puro Pan Republik, Great Grammar and Spelling, Barnopea, Deliverence, Nova Prussia, comunism, socialism, and constant racists remarks against Puropanians Grammarian Times: The Published daily in Verbiage, Great Grammar and Spelling. Conservative and considered. The oldest newspaper in Aels Ibeforee Main Press Newspaper published from time to time in Ibeforee which has changed hands from Colossal to Beostan, then back to Colossal and then it became part of Theia, a coloy of Rhamos. The publication is rather sporadic for this reason. Karenelipolis Times, The An independent daily paper, though based out of Karenelipolis, Connorianople, has a wide readership throughout the United Provinces. Niemalian Beobachter The Niemalian Beobachter, daily newspaper from the Rhodia Waffen Firma mega-corporation, is one of the more wides-pread newspapers in Aels, present in every nation that have RWF GmBH presence. The newspaper is mostly over economy, but have as well other kind of news and chronics. Some critics against it is that, to please the governments of the countries where is selled, many times they are open to guvernamental censorship, so it doesn't affect other business from the RWF GmBH in said nations. North Africa Journal, The English-language, American based newspaper in Carthage Olenorsk Crier, Nosrkholm, Olenorsk Island, Anicka, Olund Olundson, ed. Nutk paper of record, presents national and international news in Nutk context Opuntia Oracle Local daily newspaper, left wing. Published daily in Opuntia, Great Grammar and Spelling Port Howe Times, Port Howe, Anicka, Isaac Jacobson, ed. Politically independent, critical or supportive of government depending on issues, not overall ideology Punic Herald: One of the big three newspapers in Carthage. Liberal politically. Red Voice, The The Red Voice, official newspaper from the Krakavian Democratic Republic of Apristan, known for their constant attacks against neighbouring nations, to the point that Namijistan, Connorianople and Getriddia actually believed the KDRA was preparing an invasion, and without further information, took measures against said nation. Republic, The Carthaginian Government newspaper, published throughout Carthage and the ASRPT Royal Investigator Commisioned and owned by the Hartlóva dynasty, weekly paper that primarily runs on investigative journalism. Serdaristan National News Serdaristan National News - Official reports from the Serdaristani Government. It mostly has facts and offers no political spin. Weekly, based in major Serdari cities such as Tern, Zion and Lakia. Serdaristan Times Serdaristan Times - News that deals with civilian issues as well as governmental issues. It also provides comentary about issues. It is mostly moderate. Daily, based in major Serdari cities such as Tern, Zion and Lakia. Spartinia Gazette Spartinia Gazette - News that deals with civilian issues as well as governmental issues. It also provides comentary about issues. It is right leaning, but is somewhat moderate. Daily, based in Spartinia. Spartinia Post Spartinia Post - News that deals with civilian issues as well as governmental issues. It also provides comentary about issues. It is left leaning, but is somewhat moderate. Daily, based in Spartinia. Star Gazette, The A relatively young paper distributed mainly in the extra-solar Provinces, it defies precise classification as at times, news will be really well delivered, and others will be tabloid-esque in coverage. Based out of Laverneine, Orion VIII Stornkold Advertiser, The One of two major papers based in the Stornkold Special Administrative Region of the New Free Planets Alliance. As with most Alliance-based publications, it is purely digital with print copies available only upon request. Politically center-left. Stornkold Star-Bulletin, The The other of the two major newspapers based in the Stornkold Special Administrative Region. It is also digital-only for wide circulation, although print versions exist for export copies. Politically center-left. Utican Times: One of the three big newspapers in Carthage. Conservative politically. Vallei Poft The Valley Post, published Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays in the town of Oxymoron , Elbisseccani Valley, Brno . Written in Old Grammatic, it caters for the ultra-conservative population of the Valley, Grammarians who have gone into exile rather than give up their ancient language. Vinohrady Herald; The Centre left daily tabloid production, printed in the Brnoan capital. Vox Populi (Voice of the People) One of the older newspapers, tends to be pro-government at times. Based out of the Connorianoplian capital of Triannapoli Category:Continent of Aels